User talk:Cyberweasel89
Welcome to One Piece Fanon Welcome to One Piece Fanon I know you from Naruto Fanon you are a great user. I hope that your doing a good job. Young Piece 02:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Uh!Uh!Uh! UUUUHHHHHH! you are a girl. Young Piece 02:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) And And your the second girl or first I dont really know but User:Angel Emfrbl is a girl also. But do you like rap? Young Piece 02:47, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Being on the internet as a female is a bit annoying... Everyone presumes automatically your a guy and call you "dude" or "he" as if the internet is run by guys only. I usually stuff that I'm a girl down their throats with a shovel until they grasp, yes, women DO exist on the internet and I may just be one. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 09:47, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Its partly because most of the internet comprises of things that guys like. Take for instance OP. OP is a boys' manga so naturally every forum will be mostly boys. They therefore presume everyone they speak to is a guy. They fail to understand that things like OP will have a certain amount of girls intereasted in it. Even when its things like cars, there are girls who like to have a big red hot car. At any rate... ITs something you get used to, like spammers, flammers and idiots. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ah! hearing Gaia on-line rings a bell. I once was with that site, but the amount of spam got to me. The topic there I was attempting to be a part of was Beyblade, back in the days I was working for the site Fierce Dranz and felt like anime meant all the life to me (its just been reduced to a hobby now). I spent two months getting the outfit I wanted for my character and was bored. :::As for gamers... Hmmm... I guess the best experience I had was with Diablo 2 the RPG game. I was a Assassin, I ran around killing other Assasins who investing in rubbish builds and then wondered why they lost to a "crappy" skill like burst of speed and then I had to explain to them that they under estimated the use of that skill and it deserves them right for not even knowing Dragon Flight is the counter skill for the Sorceresses Teleport skill. Hey my bro once had a DBZish battle with a teleporting Sorceress and Dragon Flight, every time she used her skill, he hit dragon flight and they both disappear and reappear and it went on for about five mins until she slipped up and Dragon Flight clicked a hit. :::He was using my characters build for that... Happy days, forty straight wins against Assasins, Sorceress and Necromanchers and I got sick of it by then. I would reveal my build no matter how much they bugged me so I left the game before I became a celeb on the Diablo 2 forums. Guys are always shocked as well when they come across a GOOD female player. Its as if we aren't allowed to play them. I played Doom 1 and 2 just the same as any guy did. They only thing is as I grew older I got out of practice due to life commitments getting in the way. College, uni and only now do I have the freedom to play again. (4 years out of practice = ouch!). But I'm not as good anymore and would rather play a nice slow simulator like the Sims then Doom 3 or Left4Dead. One-Winged Hawk 00:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I got out of Gaia before it got to that stage that, haha, good timing. When I left they were just revealing their expansion plan relating to new lands or something like that. :-) I see wonderland advertised on one of the other sites I go to, Dragoncave, a lot. Dragoncave isn't really any type of site thats special. You have a scroll listing dragons and you can steal their eggs from the cave, you put them in sigs across forums and encourage people to click on them to age them. I've seen one or two people on Arlong Park forums with 2 or 3 dragons in their sig. I used to play a private server for Ragnorak (spelling?). I lost intereast in that server though when they fixed the skills bug that gave you so many points you could have any skill in the game. I tried to play a on-line game called "Urban Rivals" but got fed up with it in the end. They want you to buy the cards with real money so you can get anywhere. You can buy the cards with the in-game fake money but by the time you've save up for one of the awesome cards you've lost 50 battles because you were stuck with weaklings from the beginning. You could buy oter cards with your money but then you've got the trouble of no strong ones because you bought only weak ones. I don't mind long messages, I read through them all. One-Winged Hawk 08:42, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I did university, got a degree in art... Its done me no good. I'm a great writer myself and am very creative, its just I usually can't be bothered to sit there and work it all out. :Example: :And there I stood in complete awe unsure of whether to breathe or die before the next moment came upon me, the burningsky above me cursed my existance on this land. The unearthly screams of a thousand demons uttered around me, drowning out he staggering beat of my already dying and broken heart. I searched around desperate for my comardes' aid but even though my mind knew they were gone, hope and disbelief refused to give in. I drew my sword slowly as the army of demons shifted towards my direction, like a sea of fury they rushed forward in a crazed dance of claws and fangs... :Unsure which way to defend, I flung and swung my sword aimlessly around as I held it with my unsteadied hand, hopeing to make contact with at least one demon's head. My mad eyes darted around from demon to demon, the horror on my face was frozen solid and the smell of terror rushing through my blood was overwhelming the senses of every blod thirsty creature that tasted the scent of my obivously weak and pathetic body... :Thats part of an A* essay I did back at highschool. I rarely write like that these days. :My bro plays WOW. It takes ages to level up, but if you don't play WOW you don't play MMORPGs. Sure there are others out there, but their stars soon wear out. The only trouble is that my bro spends too long playing the game. It is addictive. Your better off with a game you can put down after 3 hours then a game like WOW. One-Winged Hawk 22:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I could tell several things to help: :#Remeber the magic three when describing things. For instance to desercibe someone's blue eyes: clear, bright and happy'. To describe someone actions; '''clumsey, wild and maddened'. :#Rythming words can be handy outside of poems; E.g. From my own story " I flung and swung my sword aimlessly" :#When describing a person, pick on one unique feature or thing about them, unique them in other words. Does he have an ugly mole on his face that destracts from everything else? Does she sway unusally as she walks? Does he wear a item of clothing all the time? :#Too much talking can be a bad thing, break it up with some action. "Alright!" said Freddie, sitting down on the chair and lighting up a cigarette. "I'll go by your word and send the others in." :#Use describtive words; clear, cold, hot, bold, red, yellow, smelly, scatty. Sometimes a scene can be made just by use of these. E.g. what sounds better: The house was on fire or The fire ribbed through the house, tearing apart the once family home and dancing delightfully as it reached out to the sky. :#Adjectives; She walked gracefully, he danced slowly, he sang badly. :Just some simple stuff. You not actually that bad, your using some of these things all ready, but your missing too many oppotunities. For instance, at one point: Tall, fit, smooth, confident, graceful, friendly, polite, nice use of desrcitive words, but remember the magic three and break this line up. That could have easily been buffed up to fill a whole paragraph. When Amanda describes him as her opposite, "She was short" could have been "His tall giantnormous (excuse spelling) stature made her own shrimpy stature seem even shorter then it already was". :Other things... Overuse of large talking bits, again remember what I said about break up the talking. Have someone do something as they talk to break up the pace. Easiest method is to either make someone start biting their nails, or pace back in forward, or even change the WAY they talk. She stopped and burst out the words "But not in my building!" swinging her arms wildly. :Your a lot better then some of the people who have given me stuff in the past, most of them would need a few weeks of English lessons to help. Pity what lets me down is spelling. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 09:05, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::That bits much better. I think I needed to see something before the previous bit. Vague scenes are nice, but only when you have a build up to them. ::I write fantasy and horror. I wish I had some examples, but the only one I have is a piece I'm going to attempt to sell when I am finished. I can't show anyone anything on it. It actaully sucks, because I've wanted to discuss it for a while now with people. :-( One-Winged Hawk 19:42, 20 November 2008 (UTC) If you Want If you want I can ask the founder User:Yung Wun that also know you from Naruto Fanon you can be a Administrator but you must do a story about a crew that you must do your crew must have atlest 7 pirates, a ship, weapons, devil fruits, a story and if you want you can create a location. Young Piece 03:18, 17 November 2008 (UTC) bien :) Young Piece 19:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC)